


Blackout

by Pho3nixqu33n



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blackouts, Clexa, Happy Ending, Holidays, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Romantic Comedy, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pho3nixqu33n/pseuds/Pho3nixqu33n
Summary: Lexa wakes up and can't remember the events of the previous night and all she has is a text from an unknown number to help her figure it out. "Hey, it's Clarke. I have your bag." Now the question is who the f&%@ is Clarke?





	1. Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened... Enjoy!

She opens her eyes and slowly welcomes the feeling back into her fingertips, toes, and limbs. Slowly, her entire body was trembling with chills and she felt the sensation of sore calf muscles, a neck cramp, her throbbing head and the ringing in her ear. She wanted to die, literally death seemed like a better option than her current physical state. 

She tries to remember how she ended face down on the living room floor, legs and arms akimbo, but she draws a blank. A chunk of her memory has been erased. She is overwhelmed with a sinister feeling of doubt and fear, but it’s shortly replaced by her body’s sudden need to be cleansed of the poison she had consumed. She crawls to the bathroom and leaves a trail of drool and dirt on the hardwood floor before she purges into the toilet, she allows her body to do its thing as she confirms once again that she would rather die than have to endure this.

She opens her eyes slowly to sunlight and she finds herself naked on the couch wrapped in a sheet shivering. She sees her shoes, clothes scattered with her keys, wallet and phone on the floor. Thank God she managed not to lose those items on her little adventure from the night before. She then sees a broken ceramic plant pot shattered with dirt everywhere, books were thrown across the hallway floor as if she had an altercation with entrance hall table and its items. The pounding in her head was triggered when she tried to sit up. _Fuck._

____

She still can’t believe that she had blacked out. She’s never experienced this before. She has always been a responsible drinker and even in her early college years when she did her fair share of partying, she has never completely blacked out. She has had a few moments that she didn’t remember until it was brought up the next day by a friend, but this was different. She is unable to recall not one iota from the night before. The last thing she remembers was doing a shot with the group of guys, then, cut to black for god knows how long. 

She reaches for her phone hoping to find some answers. She sees that she has a message from an unknown number received at 2:35AM. 

_Unknown: Hey, it’s Clarke. I have your bag._

__

_Who the fuck is Clarke? _She remembers everyone she met before the shot. There was Bellamy, the owner of the wine bar and his friends Monty and Harper. After a few bottles they were joined by Jasper, the owner of The Ark. Did Jasper come with his friend Clarke? Or did she meet him at the club? She closes her eyes and tries with all her mental capacity to remember the events following that damn shot of tequila. Did this Clarke try to get with her? Did he take her home? Who the fuck is he? All she sees is black.__

____

 

***  
Pre-tequila shots

 

“I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon.”  
“Ok, sounds good.”  
“And for sure you’re going to Thanksgiving with Rae and I?”  
“Yeah, that’s the plan.”  
“Can you at least pretend to be excited?”  
“Sorry, I know. I’m trying. I’m really looking forward to being around good people.”  
“Good. What are you doing tonight?”  
“The usual. I’m walking home now from my café.”  
“You need to socialize. Go out, meet people.”  
“I’m not in the mood.”  
“It’s been months. It’s time, this is an order not a request. At least have a drink somewhere.”  
“I can have a drink at home.”  
“You’re depressed. Being home alone is not a good idea. You’ll wallow in your sorrow until you cry yourself to sleep.”  
“Hey! I haven’t done that in a few months.”  
“Come on, Lex. Think of it as a favor to me since I’m letting you crash indefinitely.”  
“So, you’re playing that card huh?”  
“Played.”  
“Fine, but I’ll have you know that I won’t enjoy it one bit.”  
“Uh huh, send me a selfie when you arrive at your chosen destination.”  
“Ugh, fine.”

 

Just as the brunette hung up the phone, she finds herself in front of the wine bar she often passes on her walk home from the café that she frequents. She decides that a glass of wine would be nice before she spends the rest evening reading at home. 

She sits at a high top by the window and makes herself comfortable. She pulls out her journal and looks out into the night lit up by street lights. It’s been six months since her long-time girlfriend had broken the young, beautiful, successful Lexa Woods’ heart, on the night that she had decided to pop the big question no less. She’s been staying at her cousin Anya’s place for the past month after she quit her job and left her hometown. Unable to heal in the same city as her ex, she decided to start over in a new one, Polis. 

“Hi, it’s cold out there huh?”  
“Hello, yeah, just a bit.”  
“Let me know if you need anything. Our wines are on the board.”  
“Actually, I’d love a glass of a dry red.”  
“Sure, be right back.”

The brunette goes back to her journal and jots down some thoughts on the streets of her new city. The city whose local businesses had welcomed her cordially during her transitional phase. Maybe, Anya was right. It was time to meet people and put herself out there. 

“I see you pass by often.” The woman snaps out of her thoughts.  
“Sorry?”  
“I see you walk by a lot.”  
“Oh, right. Yeah, I spend a lot of time at the café down the street.”  
“Don’t tell me, Arcadia Café?”  
“Yeah, actually.”  
“Why don’t you join us?” He gestures her to the area with a leather sofa and lounge chair. “We’re drinking the same wine.”  
“Um, yeah sure. Thanks.” Before she overthought it, she accepted the invitation.  
“Of course. I’m Bellamy by the way.”  
“Lexa.”  
“A pleasure.”  
“Likewise.”

“So, what’s your story, Lexa?” The blonde woman with kind eyes asks.  
“I just moved here about a month ago.”  
“How do you like Polis?”  
“I love the city. It’s been good to me. I have my spots and people have been lovely.”  
“Lexa is a regular at Arcadia.” Bellamy shares.  
“I’m there almost every day. I like to support local businesses. Do you guys go there?”  
“Everyday” the young shaggy haired guy wearing a hoody says. He looked no older than twenty-two but Asian genes always threw Lexa off. They were both probably the same age as her.  
“They own it.” Bellamy finally discloses since his humble friends didn’t like to throw that around.  
“Really? Wow, well, you guys are doing a great job, I feel at home there.” She appreciated well run establishments that promoted community building. After five years of working for a major corporation and losing her moral values to the machine, the brunette has been taking the time to go back to her roots and her original plan of creating something and sharing it with others.  
“Thank you. We appreciate it.” 

After a few bottles Lexa opens up for the first time to her new acquaintances. She hasn’t allowed anyone new in since her break up, but she felt very at ease with this group. She liked Harper and Monty’s sincerity and Bellamy’s easygoing nature. She gives them a quick summary of the past five years of her life.

“Sorry, but I think you need to get laid.” Bellamy states Harper hits his shoulders and gives him a look. “What? Honestly, it’s been six months, you’re in a new city, you’re hot and why not?” Lexa laughs and puts everyone at ease. She agreed with everything he said the same thing that Anya and Raven have been telling her for the past month.  
“You sound like my cousin.”  
“She must be smart and good-looking.”  
“Correct on both counts.”  
“Well, if you’re up for it, we’re going to The Ark tonight. My sister, Octavia works there, and she knows all the ladies.”  
“That’s the night club, right?” she remembers Anya had mentioned it a few times.  
“Yeah, have you been?”  
“I don’t really do the club scene.”  
“We don’t either, but our friend, Jasper owns it” Harper explains. “It’s the club’s five-year anniversary.” She says rubbing Monty’s arm who was trying hard to stay energized for the long night ahead of them.  
“I’m a morning person” he offers to show he understands her.  
“I’m not exactly dressed for it” she argues. It was true she wore her usual skinny jeans, knit sweater and a scarf.  
“You’ll be going with the crew. No one will care. Come on, it’ll be fun.” Lexa found herself agreeing with the tall dark-haired wine owner that made her feel so at ease. Why not, she’s got a nice buzz going and maybe she could at least meet some new people. It would keep Anya off of her back for a while.  
“Ok, I’m in.”  
“Magnifique!” Bellamy exclaims. 

As he pours a round of Pastis for his friends, Jasper enters just in time for the shot. After Jasper shares a handful of stories from the past week, another bottle of wine and a couple more shots the group finally stumbles their way out and finds their way to The Ark. 

Lexa was feeling very little and was completely uninhibited regarding her pent-up sexual desires and talking about her preferences in females. Surprisingly she was not a depressed drunk just a really fun, hilarious flirt and the group was eating it all up as they were all pretty toasted. They arrive and walk right in, bypassing the long ass line to enter. Jasper and Bellamy are greeted by people as they walk through the crowd heading straight for the VIP section. Lexa’s senses were on overload with the blinging lights, the blaring music and the cacophony of sounds and voices of the people. 

She’s lost in the moment staring and looking around at the young beautiful men and women in their twenties. The DJ’s seemed fairly talented, the dancers on the raised platforms were gorgeous and Lexa was synchronizing with the booming bass that she felt deep in her chest. Her bones tremble with each beat and she’s lost in the music for a moment until Bellamy grabs her arm and brings her back to reality.

“Come on! The view is better from the VIP section!” He screams. Lexa doesn’t pretend to hear him and just follows. She had put down all of her walls and had close to no control of her body, senses or thoughts. They finally arrive to see the group and new faces. Bellamy gladly introduces Lexa to everyone: feisty, sexy, Octavia, Bellamy’s sister who was working that night as the manager, sweet Maya, Jasper’s girl, Murphy the cynical smartass and the blonde bombshell Echo, Bellamy’s girlfriend. 

“So, what do you think, Lexa?” Jasper asks. “You think you’ll find someone to fuck?” Maya was embarrassed for him and apologizes.  
“I’m sorry, Lexa. Please ignore him.” She didn’t realize that they had already established a rapport previously.  
“I might be of service” Murphy interrupts before Lexa could respond to Maya. The group roll their eyes collectively and groan. “What? We’re two attractive individuals looking to hook-“  
“As gorgeous as you are, you’re not her type, honey” Harper introjects.  
“Are you intimidated by my good looks?” Lexa loved his confidence and honesty. She kisses his cheeks and whispers something in his ear. No one can hear but it elicits a smirk from Murphy.  
“Now that that’s settled, we need shots!” he announces.  
“Wait, we’re missing Clarke” Echo says.  
“This won’t be our only shot of the night” Murphy argues. They raise their glasses in agreement.  
“To Lexa! Welcome to Polis!” Murphy declares “May you find what you’re looking for.”

Oh, how it burned down Lexa’s throat. It was tequila. She hates tequila, it does something to her every time and she’s acquired a fair share of bad memories from the stuff. _Oh well, too late now._

____

The guys howl and the group proceeds towards the dance floor. Octavia puts her arms around Lexa who was barely able to comprehend what the shorter woman was telling her. She hears words disconnected from their context: _blah blah sex blah girls blah hott blah. ___

____

Then out of nowhere an angel appears, no, a princess. A stunning, elegant creature with azure eyes, golden mane that fell just past her shoulders and a smile that sent electricity to run through Lexa’s entire nervous system. It enlivened her. She was frozen and as her brain was processing all of the sensations she felt at once, Octavia had introduced the goddess to the drunk who was still speechless. The gracious beauty took her hand and smiled.

“Hi, Lexa. It’s nice to meet you” she says leaning in to her ear. Lexa feels everything so keenly, her hand is soft like rose petals, her voice is solid, her scent is of fresh orange blossoms. There was a connection and Lexa didn’t want to let go as she looked deep into her eyes getting lost in the intricate patterns of her iris. 

Clarke, on the other hand, was a bit tense, she felt awkward as the taller woman stared at her. She could smell the alcohol that seeped from her pores and was understanding but there was something else. She swallowed her nerves and anxiety as she releases her hand from her grip. She was beautiful, no doubt and Clarke would be lying if she said that she didn’t immediately notice the brunette when she first walked in. 

Their moment ended when Lexa started to slur her words in her attempts to proclaim her love for her. In her effort to communicate more clearly she loses balance and falls into Clarkes arms who was still unable to make out anything that was said. Just her luck, she meets someone that has piqued her interest but who was completely wasted and literally out of their mind. Her friends go to help her and eventually they make it outside where they thought she could benefit from some fresh air. Clarke keeps her balanced with her arms around her shoulders and Murphy on the other side. 

“She’s heavier than she looks, huh, Princess” they sit her on the stone steps of the building.  
“Just a bit.”  
“Here we go” Octavia says bringing out some water and electrolyte tablets.  
“So, you girls got it from here?” Murphy asks. “I kind of have a lady inside waiting.”  
“Go” Clarke says not in the mood to do the whole club thing anyway.  
“You’re the best Princess.”  
“I know.” Then Octavia’s walkie goes off.  
“Shit, Sorry, Clarke.”  
“No worries. We’re good.”

Lexa starts to mumble and gets Clarkes’s attention.  
“Here, drink this.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Are you ok? Are you going to be sick?” Lexa shakes her head ‘no’. “Ok. It’s if you do.” She shakes her head ‘no’ again. “They can get crazy with the drinks sometimes. It’s a big night for Jasper.” Lexa nods to show she’s listening and after she finishes her water she throws the bottle and tries to stand up. Clarke holds on to her and keeps her form falling. “Why don’t you take it easy for a while” she says as Lexa violently sits back down and leans on the blonde's shoulder.  
“You are so nice.”  
“It’s ok.”  
“I didn’t think it would happen, I mean I hoped it would.”  
“What?”

“That I would meet the love of my life tonight.” This catches the blonde’s attention as her eyes grow wide and turns to the brunette. “I knew the moment I saw you that nothing would be the same I imagined this connection for years and even believed it had happened only to be deluded by my romantic and pathetic ideas of true love But then you happened You are the one I feel it in my core my bones I love you and I don’t even know you”

The brunette was now able to form coherent sentences but unable to filter her thoughts and so she showered Clarke with the sweetest compliments and proclaimed her love for her during her stream of consciousness ramblings. The blonde couldn’t help but feel flattered but also a bit embarrassed since she definitely thought that they had a connection that was tainted by the tiny fact that Lexa was completely drunk.

“I imagined you in my dreams for so many years and you are better than what I ever could have come up with on my own Everything about you is divine I can feel it you’re the one Everything that's happened to me has prepared me for this moment I was always suppose to move here and meet you It's always been you You’re such a good person and I am so lucky to have the chance to know you Will you marry me?” 

Clarke had to put a stop to it.

“Hey, Let's get you home. Do you have a phone?” she nods and pulls it out. “Perfect.” Clarke takes the time to put Lexa’s information in her phone then starts to call a Lyft.  
“My bag!” Lexa screams scaring the bejesus out of Clarke who stops what she’s doing.  
“What? What’s wrong?”  
“I left my bag I can't leave without it.”  
“Where is it?”  
“VIP.”  
“Ok, I’ll go get it. Stay here” she says giving her phone back. Lexa grabs her arm before she goes.  
“Wait.”  
“What?”  
“Thank you. You’re a really beautiful person.”  
“I’ll be right back, ok.”

Five minutes later, Clarke comes back with Bellamy and Octavia to find no trace of the brunette anywhere. 

“Shit! Where did she go?”  
“I’m sure she's fine, Princess” Bellamy reassures the caretaker figure of the group who always takes responsibility for her people.  
“How can you know that?”  
“What can we do?”  
“Send her a text” Octavia suggest.  
“Right, ok. I can do that.”

_Hey, It’s Clarke. I have your bag. ___


	2. Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading!  
> 'Preciate the kudos and comments :-)

“Morning Princess, sleep well?”  
“Good afternoon and no, not really.”  
“Aww, Clarke what’s wrong?” Echo asks sitting next to her on the couch.  
“I still haven’t heard anything from her.”  
“You mean Houdini?” Bellamy asks from the kitchen.  
“It was quite the disappearing act.”  
“What if something bad happened?”  
“I’m sure she’s sleeping it off in the comfort of her bed. She didn’t even seem that drunk.”  
“That’s because you were all ridiculously lit.”  
“Why don’t you call her if it will put your mind at ease?” Echo suggests.

Call her? No, she can’t do that. That would be awkward, especially after her soliloquy, she doesn’t even know her. Definitely no calling.

“I can’t do that.”  
“What’s the big deal? Just send her another text.”  
“What would I say?”  
“Say you’re checking in on her.”  
“Why are you acting weird about it?” Bellamy asks. It was unlike his friend to hesitate in most social situations. He was right, she wouldn’t care if it was anyone else. Before he presses further, she snaps out her state of insecurity and grabs her phone, but Echo could already sense something was off with her roommate.  
“Right, you guys are right. I’ll text.”

_-How are you? You can pick up your bag at The Ark-_

____

“Not the most nurturing text to wake up to” Echo points out already suspicious of her friend. She plans to get it out of her once Bellamy leaves.  
“As long as she’s alive.”  
“Well done, Princess” he says bringing coffee to his girl and kissing her on the cheek. “Now, if you excuse me, I’ve got a business to run” he says rubbing Clarke’s head like the annoying big brother he was to her. 

“So…”  
“What?”  
“She’s single you know.”  
“Good for her.”  
“It’s ok, to have a crush on her. She’s damn sexy.”  
“Are you serious right now?”  
“Why wouldn’t I be? I think we all have a crush on her”  
“She was wasted.”  
“So, we’ve all been there. She’s a super flirty drunk. Did something happen with you two last night?”  
“We spent a total of twenty minutes together if that. And again, she was wasted.”  
“If you say so. You’re just acting weird is all.”  
“I’m just concerned.”  
“If you insist.”

 

***  
Lexa stepped out of the long hot shower that made her feel like a human again. She managed to clean up her mess around 4 knowing that Anya would be home. She’s in her robe when she sees another message from the unknown number. 

_-How are you? You can pick up your bag at The Ark- ___

____

She imagines that Clarke was not exactly a warm person, going by his very direct text messages. _Great, he’s probably pissed because I wouldn’t sleep with him. Asshole. _But she was glad that her bag had been recovered and he was nice enough to check on her. She wasn’t sure if she should respond, not wanting to know what she may or may not have done or said to this Clarke fellow. So, she lays in bed and immediately falls back asleep.__

____

“I can't believe you completely blacked out.” The two women were eating the pizza Anya brought home. It was now 8pm and Lexa was glad to get some greasy food into her system.  
“I woke up and I had dirt all over me and this lovely cut.” She says showing her bruised lip.  
“Shit, that looks bad. How do you think you got home?”  
“My calves are sore, like really sore and I was wearing my running shoes so…”  
“Jesus Christ” the older woman says shaking her head in disbelief. Her cousin was notorious for running away after a few too many. She remembers the days when her friends and family would have to take turns keeping her close after a night of drinking.  
“I know the route like the back of my hand and you know how I get.”  
“You are one lucky son of a bitch. It’s a miracle that you made it home in one piece.”  
“I know.”  
“As much as I commend you for being social, promise me you won’t do that again unless you’re with me or someone you trust.”  
“I didn’t plan to black out nor do I have the desire to relive it.”

“So, did you text this Clarke back?”  
“No.”  
“What are you waiting for?”  
“I figured I’d just go pick up my bag and forget about the entire night.”  
“No way. You made friends, maybe Clarke is part of the group.”  
“I probably made an ass of myself.”  
“Doubt it. You’re a fun drunk, flirty but funny.” Lexa hopes to God she didn’t do anything too inappropriate. “Maybe you made out with someone.”  
“That’s what I’m afraid of.”  
“Oh relax, Mother Teresa, have some fun. You’re single and hott and kind of a catch. It’s about damn time!” Lexa rolls her eyes at her cousin who grabs the phone out of her hands.  
“Hey!”  
“Let me see this.” She reads the texts and starts to type a message.  
“Don’t you fucking do it!” Lexa warns as she stands ready to fight her cousin for her phone.  
“Too late” she tosses the phone back to the brunette who suffered from instant vertigo when she stood up.  
“Fucking asshole!” She reads her phone.

_-Hi, Clarke. I’ve been better, thanks.- ___

__

“What the fuck, An!” She was furious. “I’m not interested in engaging with this guy.”  
“He was nice enough to help you with your bag.” True, maybe she was overreacting, but she was too embarrassed to want to have to face any of them again.  
“I don’t want to give him any ideas. I literally don’t remember him.”  
“Well, then just be honest.”  
“This is so your fault.”  
“Oh stop.”  
“You guilted me into going out.”  
“Oh, please. You went out because you know I’m right. You needed it. You’re fine and you have a great story to tell. You should be thanking me.” Lexa subtly rubs her eyebrow with her middle finger that Anya ignores as she contemplates if she should follow up with another text. “And you owe me a potted plant! I love that plant.”

____

***  
Clarke was just starting her shift when she felt the vibration in her back pocket. She was beyond surprised to see that it was from Lexa. She’s alive. Now that the relief had settled a new sensation was taking hold of her. Clarke couldn’t keep her lips from stretching from cheek to cheek. What was this stranger, this very attractive stranger that professed her love for her, doing to the blonde?

Should she text back or just leave it at that. The satisfaction of knowing that she was alive should suffice, there’s no other reason (besides the fact that she’s extremely attracted to her and curious about the random encounter with this beauty) for her to continue the interaction. She was drunk, she’s probably embarrassed or doesn’t remember anything. Either way, she had the upper hand, but really, that information would get her nowhere if she didn’t intend on seeing her again. Why would she want to see her again? Then another text was sent.

_-I’m sorry, about last night. I’ll pick up my bag tonight.-_

____

Shit. She’s coming tonight. Clarke didn’t expect to have to interact with her so soon, although deep down she hoped she would. She was acting ridiculous. There was nothing to be nervous about, she needs to just pretend like nothing happened, like there was nothing exchanged between the two. This was technically true, she’ll leave out the fact that she had searched the half mile radius of The Ark to find her and that she barely slept all night because she couldn’t stop thinking about her. _Get it together Clarke. _This was very unlike the blonde to be so frazzled by a pretty face, it simply doesn’t happen. Maybe it wasn’t just her pretty face, as lovely as she was, maybe it was- Impossible! She was drunk and a complete stranger. She kept herself steady with that constant reminder of the truth. She responds.__

____

_-No worries, I’m glad you’re ok.-_

____

***  
“Oh my god, thank you so much!” Lexa says as she was finally reunited with her belongings.  
“Of course, we’re just glad you’re ok. You had us worried for a second.”  
“Really?” she didn’t realize that she had that kind of impact on her new acquaintances.  
“Yeah, really. Then my brother reminded us that you lived in the area and knew the neighborhood well.”  
“Better than I realized, but honestly I don’t remember much after the VIP room.”  
“It’s ok, we’ve all been there.”  
“Thanks again, O.”  
“Sure, come back and see us soon. I know some ladies that would totally dig you.” Lexa smiles and feels so much better about her not so ominous blackout.  
“You have my number, call me anytime.”

Lexa walks out of the office area in the back of the club and tries to remember the space to conjure up some memories, but nothing was coming back to her. It wasn’t too crowded at 10pm so she was able to walk by the bar and dance floor with ease, nothing. Then she heads for the exit when she hears a voice that would remain with her forever.

“So, you got your bag.” Lexa turns and a clear path lead straight to the bar where a woman seemed to glow in the darkness with the bar lights creating an aura around her. She follows the light to get a closer look. She’s drop dead gorgeous, with a sparkling blue eyes, adorable nose, and damn those lips that don’t even try to be noticed.

“Sorry?” the brunette mumbles to the bartender. _Please gods, I hope I didn’t do anything to offend this delicate creature. _Lexa has no recollection of meeting her, but she knows herself pretty well, if they met, drunk flirty Lexa probably tried to sleep with her. _You are so predictable. _She internally scolds herself.____

_____ _

“Your bag, you’ve collected it?” Clarke repeats trying to keep it cool. So what if she’s as hott today as she was last night, if not more when she’s sober? She interacts with loads of attractive people on a nightly basis, why should she be any different? Those piercing green eyes, flawless hazelnut skin, or her long dark undulating curls have absolutely nothing to do with it. Nope, not at all. 

“Yeah, it’s all here.”  
“Good, wouldn’t want it to end up in the wrong hands.” Clarke follows it up with a wink. Did she really just wink at her? The brunette’s heart drops to her stomach but manages to smirk to hide the effect the blonde had on her. 

“Exactly. Very dangerous contents in this here bag. If my journal were read by some poor soul, they would have been bored out of their minds.” Lexa was proud to have earned a smile. She was like a puppy, what was happening here?

“Yes, disaster adverted. It’s what we do here at The Ark, keeping boredom at bay for another night.” Lexa takes a seat, even though a part of her hesitated, there was no way she was leaving without this girl’s number.  
“Sorry, did we meet last night?” Clarke finishes pouring a water and brings it over to her. She wonders if the brunette is fucking with her or if she really doesn’t remember.

“We did, briefly.”  
“I’m really sorry, I blacked out and I don’t remember anything.”  
“You don’t remember me?”

“Sorry, I don’t. I wish I did” she unwillingly blurted out and the blonde grins. “Should I… um… apologize for anything?” she asks sheepishly. “Like did I hit on you? Was I crude in any way? Because there’s no exc-” Clarke found it adorable that she was genuinely concerned and decided to put her at ease.

“It’s ok, Lexa. You didn’t do anything wrong.”  
“What a relief” she says releasing a deep sigh.  
“I mean, you pretty much told me that you loved me, but besides that-”  
“Come again?” Lexa was mortified and almost chokes on her water. The blonde immediately felt bad, so she reneged and decided to hold on to their secret for now. 

“Lexa, I’m fucking with you.” She can’t hold back the laughter. This entire interaction has been uncharacteristic for both, barely able to control what comes out of their mouths or their reactions. “You should have seen your face” she says still snickering.

“Wow, ok. I see you, blondie.”  
“My name is Clarke.” Clarke like the guy that texted her, Clarke?  
“Clarke?”  
“Present.” Yup, that’s the one.  
“Somehow, I imagined you differently.”  
“With a penis and adams apple?”  
“And some facial hair.”  
“Interesting. I like to think that people would picture glasses.”  
“Like Clark Kent?”  
“Yeah, like Dean Cain 1994ish.” Lexa nods her head in agreement.  
“Much more attractive than I imagined. I mean… Dean Cain not you… not that you’re not attractive.” _Nicely done Woods. _Clarke was amused._  
“It’s ok if you find Dean Cain to be more attractive than me.”  
“No, no, not at all. You are so attractive, I mean have you looked in a mirror” The blonde cocked her eyebrows wondering if she was still drunk. “I mean… He’s not exactly my type.”_

____

“I had bigger crush on Teri Hatcher myself” Clarke admits. Why? She doesn’t know.  
“You like brunettes.”  
“Did I say that?”  
“Just a question.”  
“I also had a thing for Dana Scully.” She wonders when this turned into a 90s tv icon throwback.  
“Me too! I had the biggest crush on her. Classic beauty and more stunning with age.”  
“You prefer her as a blonde?”  
“I have a thing for blondes.” Clarke hopes it was too dark to see her blush as Lexa also wonders if she was indeed still drunk. She decides to just go with it hoping it was cute at this point. “So, you texted me.”

“I did.”  
“Did you take me home?” Why does everything she say have a sexual connotation. “I mean…”  
“I know what you mean and no, I left you for five minutes outside and then you disappeared.”  
“Shit.”

“Wait, you don’t know how you got home?” It took all of her to keep her motherly/caretaker personality from rearing it’s nagging, annoying head.  
“Nope. I think I may have run home, my calves are sore.” Clarke liked the image of the brunette as a runner with toned caves and lean arms, legs and abs. She’d like to see that.  
“Well, I’m glad you’re ok.”  
“I can’t say the same about my cousin’s plant.” The bar starts to get busy and the other bartender gives Clarke a look.  
“I have to get back to work.”  
“Right, um, of course” she says feeling silly about the plant comment.  
“But I want to hear about this plant.” she says walking away to help the other bartenders.  
“Ok, maybe I’ll see you around” Lexa can’t help but smile because Clarke wants to see her again.  
“You have my number” and she leaves her with a wink. 

Was she developing a twitch in her eye? because she knows she did not just wink at the brunette again. What has gotten into her? The butterflies carry Lexa out of the club, whatever _that _was, she wanted more. Clarke watches her as she disappears in the pool of bodies. All she could think about was when she was going to see her again.__


	3. Games

_I feel it in my core, my bones. I love you and I don’t even know you. _Clarke was in trouble, she loses herself more and more in these reveries of Lexa. Was it something, nothing or everything? Could the brunette truly feel this deep down. Does Clarke feel it too? Has she become so cynical that she can’t even wrap her mind around the mysterious phenomenon of love at first sight? Ridiculous! She was drunk. That concludes her contemplation as she rejoins Echo on their lazy-Sunday stroll.__

____

“Did you ever hear back from Lexa?”  
“She picked up her bag last night.”  
“How did it go?”  
“She blacked out. She didn’t remember me.”  
“Bummer. Did you talk to her much?”  
“A little.”  
“Are you still crushing on her?”  
“I was never crushing on her.”  
“Oh give it up, Clarke. Just admit you find her attractive.”  
“Sure, she’s attractive but I don’t’ know her.”  
“Well, do you want to?”  
“I haven’t really given it much thought.” That was a lie if she has ever told one. Echo rolls her eyes knowing it was. Just then Clarke gets a text and her face immediately lights up when she sees a picture of a coffee and a journal with a message.

_-You’ve restored order to my world. Coffee on me?-_

__

“Is that her?” Echo asks knowingly.  
“Huh?” She asked still dazed by the message.  
“It’s her isn’t it?” Before Clarke could protest, her friend had already grabbed the phone from her hands.  
“I knew there was something up with you two.”  
“Oh please. She just wants to show her appreciation” she says taking her phone back.  
“Ollie, she’s full of shit isn’t she boy?” Echo says to her dog who was wagging his tail entertained by his humans.  
“Speaking of, looks like you got him all worked up.” Echo goes to collect his morning poo, giving Clarke a moment to think of a response. _-Hi, thank you, for the thought, maybe another time (smiley face)- _She hesitates to send it.__  
“She’s playful, don’t kill it by sending an overly friendly reply.” _Shit. _Clarke immediately starts deleting.__  
“What’s wrong with being nice?”  
“Nothing, especially since you’re not interested in hitting that.” Clarke gives her the evil eye.  
“Doesn’t mean we can’t be friends.”  
“Sure, yeah, friendly works for friends.” 

_____ _

Clarke knew she was right, she had to get her flirt on. Something she hasn’t done in years, although she seemed to do just fine the night before. God it’s been a while since she’s had a real hardcore crush. She and Wells were friends and lovers of convenience during med school, but she never felt _this _with him. She decides to think on it as they continue their walk through the park to Arkadia for their Sunday ritual.__

____

 

***  
Lexa was feeling much better after a good night’s rest. She breaks her Sunday routine of a long run and sleeps in until 10 then goes to her favorite café for coffee and some much-needed journaling. She comes to terms with the fact that she felt something for Clarke and that she was going to follow through. This was like nothing she’s ever experienced before, and she was absolutely loving the feels, excitement and new-found confidence that the blonde has awoken in her. After she reflects on everything that’s happened, she takes a picture of her coffee with her leather-bound journal. She didn’t expect her to accept the invitation but at least she would plant the seed to show her interest if it wasn’t clear from last night. Thirty minutes later she receives a text.

_-I don’t trust people who take their coffee black.-_

__

Lexa’s hairs rise and she doesn’t hesitate to respond.

__

_-How do you know I don’t take it with sugar?.-_

__

_-Do you?-_

__

_-Is it a game changer?-_

__

_-What game are you talking about exactly?-_

__

_-The game of love, baby-_

__

She can’t believe she wrote that, what was it about the blonde that triggered this boldness? 

_-Wouldn’t you like to know-_

__

_-I would love to know, please enlighten me-_

__

_-I prefer to do my enlightening in person-_

__

_-Good, because I prefer you in person-_

__

_-Is this interaction boring you?-_

__

_-What I mean is that as much as I’m enjoying this, I really would like to see you again -  
-Although if we’re going by last night, I’m just as smooth in person-_

__

_-Haha! Smooth is right -_

__

_-Yeah, but it’s kind of cute right?-_

__

_-Maybe a little-_

__

_-I can work with that-_

__

Clarke and Echo were nearly at their destination, so she decides that it was probably a good time to suspend this round of texting. 

_-To be continued… enjoy your day Smooth Operator-_

__

_-Well, that’s certainly better than Babbling Idiot-  
-You too, Clarke-_

__

The blonde couldn’t keep from letting out a chuckle. She was so in trouble. 

“So, do you have a coffee date?”  
“Not exactly. She’s playful and kind of sweet.” Her cheeks were the shade of pink chrysanthemums that lined the sidewalks of the local businesses. 

“Oh boy.”  
“What?”  
“You like her, like not just a physical attraction, like you want to date her.”  
“I don’t know what she’s looking for.” She at least stopped denying the possibility to her roommate.  
“What are _you _looking for?”__  
“You know, I don’t do one-night stands.”  
“Well, what about friends with benefits.”  
“Does that actually work for anyone?” Echo shrugs honestly not sure of the answer. "Let’s face it, I’m a relationship girl.”  
“I hate to break it to you, but I don’t think she’s looking for that” Echo says remembering Jasper’s comment about hooking up at the club. She wouldn’t have said anything, but she could tell Clarke was smitten.  
“It doesn’t matter.” Clarke’s high was quickly fading to hear the news, but there was a part of her that believed that Lexa wasn’t looking for an easy hookup.  
“But who knows? I’m going by our very drunk interaction.” 

____

They finally arrive and sit on the patio with Ollie who barks excited to see/smell Harper who was talking to two women inside. He gets Harper’s attention who excuses herself and leaves the two women to chat. Then, the woman slightly turns towards their general area as if to follow Luna out but doesn’t seem to notice them.

“Is that who I think it is?”  
“Are you kidding me?”  
“With all that texting, neither of you brought up where you were?”  
“It didn’t come up. Shit, what do I do?”  
“Just stay cool. Let her come to you.”  
“Right, absolutely. I mean she saw us right?”  
“Hard to say.”

“Hey you two!” Harper says hugging her friends. “And hello handsome! How’s my boy?” she says adoring Ollie.  
“Was that Lexa that you were talking to?”  
“Yeah, she said she would join us in a bit.”  
“Lovely” Echo says looking to the blonde with a big smile. “Who’s she with?”  
“Oh, that’s Luna, she’s a regular and she’s been crushing on Lexa, so I finally introduced them.” Clarke’s heart drops to her stomach as she and Echo make eye contact. “I know she wants to meet people since she’s new and all.”  
“She said that?” Clarke asks.  
“Yeah, I think, Jasper and Bell convinced her to start putting herself out there.”  
“Taking love advice from drunk strangers, sounds like a great idea” Echo quips.  
“Specially from those two.” 

Clarke remained silent as her friends laugh it off. She didn’t allow herself to be disappointed. Fairly convinced that Lexa was only after sex, she decides to use this knowledge as leverage against the Smooth Operator. Game on.

 

***  
Lexa smiled and tried her best not to seem rude or disinterested in the lovely young woman sitting across from her. It was a struggle, knowing that Clarke, the butterfly fairy, was sitting outside. The curly haired woman finally gets up to leave still a bit frazzled from finally meeting the brunette she admired from a far for the past few weeks. They exchange numbers before hugging goodbye and parting ways. Clarke watched the entire thing unfold and immediately pretends to be too engaged with her friends to notice her walking out to join them.

Before she can greet them, Ollie seeks her out first and falls for her immediately as she showers him with love hitting all of his spots behind the ears, on his chest and the belly, he was in-love. Of course, she was a dog person, as playful as she was. It annoyed the blonde how cute she was with Ollie and can’t help her heart beat from accelerating. _Ollie, you traitor._

____

“Aww, he likes you” Harper says.  
“He’s a lover this one is.”  
“Ok, Ollie, that’s enough” Echo says pulling him back as he starts to lick the brunette’s face. That’s when Clarke notices her bruised lip. It must have been too dark last night.  
“It’s ok, that’s the most action I’ve gotten in a long time” the women chuckle as Lexa takes her seat between them and across from blue eyes that she could feel were on her the entire time. 

“You remember Echo?”  
“I do, Bell’s girlfriend, right?”  
“Impressive, nice to see you again, Lexa.”  
“You too.”  
“And, did you meet-” Harper’s introduction was interrupted by the blonde.

“Oh, we’ve met… twice.”  
“I only remember the second time though.”  
“So you claim” she says with a smirk that catches Lexa off guard. “What happened to your lip?”  
“Oh, funny story, I blacked out a few nights ago and woke up with this lovely contusion.”  
“You don’t say?” Clarke asks facetiously.  
“Does it hurt?” Echo asks.  
“Looks worse than it is.”  
“Does your cousin’s plant have anything to do with it?”  
“I believe it did.”

“Care to fill us in?” Echo asks.  
“I’ll go order” Harper says getting up as she’s already heard the story. “Lex, what would you like?”  
“Actually, I can’t stay. I’m meeting my cousin soon.” Clarke was relieved and disappointed all at once. 

“So, the plant?” Echo insists.  
“Right, so, apparently I had an altercation with my cousin’s potted plant the night of my blackout.”  
“What happened?”  
“Not quite sure but I woke up to find a ceramic pot shattered and my hair and mouth full of dirt. It was a mess. The plant is in critical condition”  
“Oh my god” Echo gasps.  
“I know, who does that right? Anyway, I think that’s how I got the cut and bruise, and now I have to buy her a new one.”  
“What kind of plant?” Clarke asks.  
“Good question, I haven’t a clue, it’s exotic looking.”  
“Clarke here, is a plant expert, green thumb and all.”  
“Is that so?” the brunette asks curiously across the table.  
“Don’t listen to her. I like to garden.”

“Nice, well maybe you can help me.”  
“Maybe.”  
“I still owe you a coffee.”  
“Is that what your journal is worth?”  
“I was going to offer dinner but I didn’t want to scare you off.” Clarke could feel the heat rise up her neck to her cheeks. “So, how about it? Dinner and plant shopping?” There’s that boldness again  
“Let’s start with coffee and go from there.”  
“I can work with that.” 

Echo sat there looking back and forth at the two grinning and looking right at each other, the attraction was undeniable. Harper comes back with Monty who cuts the sexual tension between the two.

“This is a pleasant surprise, we don’t ever see you here on Sundays” he says giving Lexa a hug. She liked him, a lot, as they seemed to have an unspoken understanding.  
“Hey, Monty. Yeah, I usually do my long runs on Sundays and just chill at home.”  
“You’re a runner?” Echo asks.  
“It’s a habit.”  
“Clarke here is training for the Turkey Trot. Isn’t that right, Clarke?” The blonde gives her roommate the death stare.  
“Really? that’s great!”  
“You two should you know, run together.” Clarke nudges Echo under the table with her foot. As much as she wanted to see Lexa in her running tights, she didn’t feel the need to embarrass herself in front of the graceful gazelle. 

“I’ve never run more than 2 miles in my life.”  
“You’re halfway there.”  
“Somehow that math doesn’t add up.”  
“My weeks are pretty open if you want company.”  
“Thanks, but I’ve been training with Murphy’s running group.” Lexa remembers him, the instigator of the shots and keeper of the truth.  
“Well, looks like you’ve got it under control.”  
“Why don’t you join them they wouldn’t care.” Echo suggests not letting it go. “Ouch!” Clarke got her good that time.  
“Are you ok?” Lexa asks.  
“Yeah, just a leg cramp.”  
“Those are the worst.”

“Anyway, it looks like your expanding your social circle.” She says changing the subject to appease her roommate.  
“Ha! You’re implying that I had one before I met your crew.”  
“And what about that cutie you were with in there?”  
“Oh, Luna? Yeah, she’s sweet” she says smiling at Harper.  
“Are you playing the field or the game?” Clarke asks as her friends look on a bit confused but he question.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever played the field.”  
“There’s a first for everything” Harper says to make her feel better. “You’ve got the crew to help you.” _So, she’s playing the field. _Clarke wonders why her friends seemed to be working against her. Didn’t they notice their chemistry? She told her she loved her for heaven’s sake. Then she snaps out of her dramatics when Echo, the matchmaker continues to meddle.__

____

____

“Speaking of crew. I’m having a get together for Bell’s birthday this Wednesday. You should come by.” Clarke intervenes. Her friend’s meddling was backfiring.  
“She’s probably busy. It’s so last minute.”  
“Actually, I’m free and O already invited me” she says looking right at the blonde.  
“Great!” Echo was proud to have accomplished so much on behalf of Clarke.

Lexa sees a text from Anya and smirks. _-Where are you? Come home and make me Linner- _Clarke imagined it was another girl that she was playing games with. She probably would have confessed her love to anyone that night and the blonde immediately feels silly at the thought.__

____

____

“As much as I’m loving this, I have to go, but I will see you all on Wednesday right?”  
“See you there.” They all give Lexa a hug including Ollie, but Clarke doesn’t budge.  
“Let me know about coffee and the plant” she says awkwardly to the blonde.  
“I’m pretty busy, but sure” she says coldly, she almost felt bad. It wasn’t even true. Lexa wondered what game she was playing so she could adjust her strategy.  
“Right, well, then I’ll see you Wednesday.” 

“What the hell was that?” Clarke asks her roommate.  
“What?”  
“Inviting her to Bell’s party?”  
“Well, technically O already beat me to it. So what?” Monty and Harper just listened completely lost.  
“Bell’s party that I'll be attending with Finn.”  
“It’s not like you’re together, you don’t even like him that way.”  
“But we’ll be going together.”  
“What does this have to do with Lexa?” Monty finally asks.  
“Clarke likes her.”  
“Oh” they pause. “Ooohhhh...” and the light bulb is on.  
“Yeah, but she's not interested in just hooking up.”  
“Well, what about casual dating?” Harper offers. They all turn to her liking that option.  
“I’m not interested in being one of the many girls she’s "casually dating".”  
“Fair enough.” Harper says.  
“Well, you can still be friends.” Monty suggests. “You know, see if there’s even anything there.”  
“Oh, trust me, there’s something” Echo answers.  
“Well, she’s not like a player, far from it.” Monty explains.  
“She’s just, in a transitional phase after a difficult breakup” Harper finishes his thought, they were cute that way.

That seemed to clarify things for the blonde. Even if Lexa wasn’t a player, she wasn’t ready for anything serious. But then, why did she seem to be pursuing Clarke so intently? Or was she reading too much into it because of the brunette’s drunken confessions? Then her phone dings and Ollie’s ears go up in anticipation. It was Lexa.

_-Philodendron. Help, pretty please. I can barely pronounce the damn thing.- ___


	4. Affinity

Clarke finally gives in and agrees to help Lexa find a plant. The blonde couldn’t deny her feelings for her but was hesitant because she wasn’t sure of the brunette’s real angle. Hopefully she can get answers and finally decide if she would continue to play the game. Lexa was excited for some alone time with the butterfly fairy so that she could get to know her better and see if her feelings were well rooted in something beyond the initial attraction that was unlike anything she’s felt before.

“Rae says hi and to be careful” Anya says after hanging up the phone. Lexa was driving her to the airport before meeting Clarke.  
“I’m a safe driver.”  
“No, she means be careful with Blackout girl.” Clarke has since been known to Anya as Blackout girl and Lexa’s new group of friends as the delinquents. “She thinks that you need to date casually and take time to be alone.”  
“As much as I appreciate your girlfriend, who I’ve never met but is apparently an expert on my personal life, I’d like to know what you think.” Lexa agreed with all the advice that the stranger has offered, nonetheless, she doesn’t know her like her cousin does.  
“At first, I agreed with her, but then I’ve noticed something different. The way you describe the effect Blackout girl has on you has changed my mind.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, this is not something that happens every day, especially not to you. You absolutely cannot pass it up.”  
“I think you’re right, and really, what do I have to lose?”  
“Exactly.”  
“I can feel it in my bones. She could be the one.”  
“I’m just glad you’re willing to find out. Keep me posted, I’ll be back in a week.” 

Anya was happy to see her cousin’s romantic spirit restored. The break-up had hardened her heart and Blackout girl seemed to be softening it and she plans to fully support her. She never believed that Costia was right for her cousin, they were great on so many levels but there was something missing, she never brought this side out of Lexa. 

Costia’s family loved Lexa and her father was the brunette’s mentor that prepared her to run his Fortune 500 company while Costia and her brother focused on creating their own sub-brands. Nevertheless, Anya felt that her cousin was suppressing a side of herself in living the life that she had worked so hard for and was secretly relieved when Costia refused to marry her. 

 

***  
“Reyes!”  
“Griffin!”  
“I miss you so much!”  
“Me too, Griff! God, look at you, are you getting laid?”  
“Oh please, we both know I’m not.”  
“Then how do you explain the glow?”  
“It’s the facetime lighting.”  
“That may be, but I can tell something’s different.”  
“Well, I may have met someone.”  
“No shit?! I want details, but I don’t have a lot of time.”  
“I’ll have more to say when you come home next week.”  
“About that, I’m bringing someone.”  
“Well, well, well. So, we finally get to meet this mystery girlfriend of yours. Do mom and dad know?”  
“I told them yesterday, they’re of course overreacting.”  
“Of course.”  
“So, I need you to make sure that they don’t overwhelm and scare her away.”  
“With pleasure, it’s not every day Captain Reyes brings someone home for Thanksgiving.”  
“I like this one.”  
“I will do my best to offset the Griffins’ overbearingness.”  
“Thanks, Griff you’re the best. I gotta go, send the crew my love. Can’t wait to hear about your squeeze.”  
“I can’t wait to see you. Love you, Reyes.’  
“Love you more, Griff.” 

Clarke’s best friend and adopted sister was seldom home and doesn’t have time to date, so she knew that this girl had to be special. She couldn’t wait to see her and talk to her about Lexa since no one knows the blonde better than she does. She’s always been spot on with her romantic choices and never hesitates to tell her straight up how it is.

 

***  
“Phi-lo-den-dron.” The cashier articulates  
“Philorendon” Clarke can’t hold back a chuckle. “What?” she asks innocently.  
“It’s not that difficult” his words are laced with judgment that encourage the women to further irritate the pedant of a man.

“Imma just go with Phil. Do you take credit?” The man gives her an unamused look and nods.  
“Good ol’ Phil O’dendron.” Clarke jokes.  
“Phil, is looking good, wouldn’t you say?”  
“Healthy, green, full of life” the blonde says nodding in agreement.  
“Yes, and I’m loving his new Pachamama look.” They admire the woven hemp pot.  
“Agreed, excellent choice.”  
“You’ve cut your last lip, Phil” Lexa says to the plant as the man rolls his eyes before handing the brunette her credit card. 

“Mission accomplished.”  
“Yes, and we only managed to offend one disgruntled employee.”  
“It’s a good day. Where to next?” Clarke looks at her phone and realizes it was already 6pm They had spent the entire day together driving all over Polis to find the perfect replacement for Anya’s plant and neither were ready to part.  
“Are you hungry?”  
“I could go for something light.”  
“I have just the place.”

 

Clarke was fascinated and confused by the brunette’s appetite and her slender frame. She inhaled her tacos like a champ and the blonde wondered where all of that food would go. 

“Something light huh?”  
“Tacos are light.”  
“Sure, one or two, but six?”  
“They’re soooo good, Clarke! And the truck is so cute, did you see their truck?” the brunette’s enthusiasm was refreshing to the blonde, she was like a child, everything was new and interesting through her eyes. That’s how the brunette felt around Clarke, like she was starting over with a new view of the world, everything was wonderful with the blonde around.  
“You like that huh?”  
“I love everything about this experience. Thank you for sharing it with me.”  
“My pleasure.”  
“I’m going to get more salsa, want anything?”  
“I’m good.”

“How’s everything?” a dark eyed man asks the brunette.  
“Everything is delicious. You have a great product, keeping it simple. I absolutely love it.”  
“Thanks, always nice to hear from a satisfied customer.”  
“I love the truck, who did the art?”  
“Haha, that’s funny.”  
“What’s so funny? I’m serious, I really like the design.” The guy realizes she wasn’t joking.  
“I just thought you were kidding, you know, since Clarke’s the artist.” Lexa was beyond surprised to learn this and very impressed.  
“Well, now I know. Gracias!” She walks back to their table with salsa in hand. 

“Did you know that he makes everything from scratch?”  
“I don’t mess around when it comes to tacos.”  
“Gardener and artist by day, taco connoisseur and mixologist by night. Do you also fly around in a cape and rescue cats from trees?” The blonde blushes from the praise.  
“So, you know my secret.”  
“That you’re a super talented artist or that you’re a cat person?” The blonde snickers at her nonsense. “I won’t tell Ollie, unless… he already… he knows, doesn’t he?”  
“First, I like both equally”  
“Noted” Lexa says with a mischievous grin that doesn’t go unnoticed by the blonde.  
“Second, I’m flattered by the complement.”  
“It’s the truth, Clarke, you’re super talented. Do you have other works that I could see?” Clarke wasn’t used to someone asking about her art, since everyone was so busy with their lives. As a freelancer she was constantly jumping from one project to the next and this leaves little time for her personal projects, but she was sure she could dig some up for the brunette if needed.

“I’ve got some stuff.”  
“I would love to see it, that is, if you feel comfortable. Up to you, no pressure. Just know that I’m interested” the blonde raises her eyebrow. “In your work” she clarifies “but also in you… in general, like you’re really pretty and nice and I like spending time with you.” At that point the brunette started hearing the smooth tenor saxophone accompaniment to Sade’s 1984 classic hit: _No need to ask (s)he’s a smooth operator. ___

____

“Well, if you really are interested, I’ll consider sharing more with you” the blonde says trying not to sound overly suggestive and failing miserably. At this point Lexa had no idea what they were talking about.  
“I am _so _interested.”__  
“So, I’ve heard” Clarke challenges, deciding to take the time to clarify the brunette’s intentions.  
“What exactly have you heard?”  
“That you’re playing the field to get over a break up.”  
“Ah, the delinquents.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Oh, my cousin refers to your friends as the delinquents. It’s got a nice ring to it no?”  
“It has potential but back to your interests.”

____

“Right, I am getting over a break up and I do recall saying that I was ready to put myself out there” Clarke was shrinking inside she didn’t want to be one of many to the brunette. She felt something special and it sucked the wind out of her to know that Lexa had this with the likes of Luna or any other women. “but I certainly have no interest in ‘playing the field’.”  
“Then what are you doing with me?”  
“I’m...” she stops herself from saying what first came to her mind: playing the game of love of course. “hoping to get to know you.”  
“Oh” the response calmed the blonde.  
“I like you, Clarke. I don’t know what it is, but I feel it in my bones.” Oh boy, those were her words from their first meeting. “I don’t connect easily, and I’ve never felt this pull towards anyone before, like we already know each other from a past life or parallel reality. It’s hard to explain.”  
“I think I get it, it's like an affinity.”

“Yes! exactly! Well, that’s a relief.” It was true, Lexa has been getting mixed signals this entire time, but she was committed to seeing this through. “Maybe this will curb my nervous chatter.”  
“I kind of like rambling Lexa, my Smooth Operator.” The brunette lit up at the use of the possessive adjective. She liked the sound of that.  
“I highly doubt that it will cure the chatter, I guess we’ll just have to wait and see. This linguistic experiment would require further time spent together.”  
“Yes, for _linguistic _” Clarke subconsciously pauses to rest her lips slightly open “purposes, of course.” All Lexa could do was stare at her lips as she swallowed the last bite of her taco. _Gulp. _____

_____ _

“So, to clarify, you’re not casually dating multiple women?” The brunette couldn’t hold back a guffaw.  
“God, no. Whatever I said that night was probably blown way out of proportion.”  
“That’s plausible.”  
“I’m open to making friends and as Echo would put it ‘expanding my social circle’ but dating… I don’t just date people.” It might have sounded weird to their friends, but Clarke was the same way. “Like I said, I don’t connect easily, and I was in a relationship for most of my twenties.”  
“I get it, I’m the same way, although my relationships were never that serious. I guess I don’t connect with people so easily either” _Certainly not like this. ___

____

The two smile in appreciation for their mutual understanding. They’re happy to have cleared the air so that they could move forward without second-guessing the other’s motives. They spend the rest of the evening learning about their past, how they arrived in Polis and what they hoped to do with their lives. They were giving it a chance, open to the possibility of friendship or dare we say love.

 

They find their way back to Clarke’s place around 10pm both losing track of time. Clarke notices Bellamy’s car on the street and the living room lights still on so she ends their evening at the gate. 

“Thank you for your plant and taco expertise, Clarke. It was a great day.”  
“I had a really good time” the brunette couldn’t help but grin as her stomach flipped.  
“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow” she says reaching for Clarke’s hands who welcomes her slight grasp.  
“About that, our friend is in town for the party. We planned to go together” she says gently gripping Lexa’s fingers.  
“Great, I get to meet another delinquent.”  
“Yeah, I mean it’s casual.”  
“The party or your date?”  
“He’s not my date, well technically, I guess he is, but not in that way.”  
“He?”  
“Huh?”  
“Your friend is a he?”  
“He is. We’ve known each other a long time.”  
“I just wanted to clarify so I can avoid another Dean Cain incident. Does he have a gender-neutral name like Shannon or Lindsay?”  
“His name is Finn.”  
“I think I like Shannon better. What’s Finn short for? Finnegan?”  
“It’s just Finn.”  
“'Just Finn' it is.” 

“How about you? Are you going with anyone?”  
“I was hoping to go with you.”  
“I guess you’ll have to ask someone else from your ‘expanding social circle’” the blonde jokes.  
“I guess so, if it will get your attention.”  
“You have my attention the hard part is keeping it” the blonde says winking and causing every hair on Lexa’s body to stand straight up.  
“I’m up for the task”  
“Then I’ll see you tomorrow, Smooth Operator.”  
“Yes, see you and ‘just Finn,’ your casual date.” 

The blonde smiles happy that the brunette was able to keep it light and maintain a sense of humor. She pulls her slight grip on Lexa’s fingers to her waist as she brings her close of a hug. It was perfect, they fit, and both held on their bodies memorizing their warmth from the bond as they close their eyes and hold on a second longer than appropriate for individuals who were practically strangers. There was no denying the affinity between the two and both were brave enough to see it through. 

 

***  
“Princess! You made it!”  
“Happy birthday Bell!” She says giving him a kiss and big hug.  
“Sorry we’re late, man. Happy birthday” The guy with brown floppy hair says giving him a brotherly hug.  
“It’s good to see you, Finn. I’ll take those” he says taking their coats. “Help yourself to a drink, everyone’s in there.”

Lexa was standing around with Monty, Murphy and Jasper laughing at something hilarious when she notices Clarke at the entrance with a handsome fellow taking off her jacket. He was well dressed, overdressed, for a casual gathering. Then again, so was Clarke who wore a classic long sleeve dress with a collar, tights and stiletto boots that had Lexa practically drooling. She tried her best to focus on the guys but would sneak a glance every so often while sipping her whiskey. 

Clarke saw Lexa immediately and couldn’t help the surge of excitement from her core. Cue the tenor sax: Diamond life, lover girl. She moves in space with minimum waste and maximum joy. The brunette was stunning, with tight dark jeans, leather boots, and a black top that fell off one shoulder. Revealing part of a tattoo that was new to the blonde. She tunes everyone out including Finn who had asked what she wanted to drink. She was too honed-in on the brunette to respond anything more than an “uh huh” as she continued to slowly stalk her prey who finally excuses herself to meet the lioness halfway. 

Both seemed to walk in slow motion with their eyes locked and Echo and Harper watching the Clexa show from the couch. Out of nowhere, Clarke’s feet decide it was the perfect time to trip on nothing and she momentarily loses her balance as she stumbles forward almost meeting the ground if it wasn’t for Lexa’s cat like reflexes. 

“Careful” the brunette says holding her up with her long, toned arm while managing to balance her whiskey with her other hand.  
“Whoa!” the blonde clung on to Lexa for dear life.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yeah, I think so” she feels the taller woman’s toned arm and shoulder and was immediately lost in the image of her doing other things with her extremities, “my ego took the brunt of it” she says snapping out of her fantasy.  
“Egos are good for that” she says as Clarke releases her hold on her. “That was quite the entrance.”  
“I aim to please, glad you liked it.”  
“I like a lot of things about you.” The blonde raises her eyebrow.  
“Oh yeah? Like what?” Lexa swallows her sip of whiskey while sustaining eye contact.  
“Like-”

“Princess, are you ok?” Finn asks walking toward the two women with her glass of red. Neither appreciated the interruption but maybe it a was good to cool things off between them as the night had barely started.  
“Yeah, thanks to Lexa” she says taking the red from him as he turns to the gorgeous woman he couldn’t help but check out briefly.  
“Lexa, this is Finn.”  
“Nice to meet you.”  
“Same. How do you know Bellamy?”  
“I met him last week.”  
“Oh” he seemed confused by her presence.  
“She’s new to the city and hit it off with everyone” Echo chimes in putting her hand on Lexa’s tense shoulders and enjoyed it more than she was expecting, and caught Clarke's attention who cocks her eyebrows at her friend. “Why are you two so late?” she asks returning the look to her roommate.  
“My bad, dinner with my buddy ran late.”  
“Oh, the publisher? Echo’s interest was piqued and so was Lexa’s.  
“Yeah, he loves Clarke, naturally. He’s interested in working with her.”  
“No way! That’s amazing!” her roommate cries. the brunette smiles as the many layers of Clarke continued to unfold before her. Then Finn put his arm around the blonde and Lexa downs the rest of her glass to keep from saying something she’d regret.  
“Yup, soon, Clarke won’t have to spend her weekends at that dump.” Lexa couldn’t tell if he was serious.  
“Stop” she says pushing him off playfully but also wanting to reclaim her personal space. “I like the Ark, I enjoy it.”  
“You can do better than that, Princess” Those were Lexa’s thoughts regarding floppy hair boy. “Speaking of which, I’m going to say hi to Jasper.” he says walking away completely oblivious of the Clexa effect. 

“I’m going to get a refill. Lexa?” Echo asks.  
“Sure, thank you.”  
“You’re not going to disappear on me tonight, are you?”  
“Lucky for you, I’m not your concern this evening what with your casual date and all” her playful tone evokes a grin from the blonde. “Also, I left my runners at home.” Clarke thought it was adorable that she called them runners.  
“I noticed, you clean up pretty good.”  
“Well, I’m trying to keep a certain lady’s attention.” The blonde was red as a beet.  
“I didn’t know you had a tattoo” she says trying hard to keep her hands to herself as she changed the subject.  
“I hoped it would help with the cause.”  
“Well played, Smooth Operator.”

“Clarke!” Finn motions her over to join them. The blonde pretends not to see him.  
“'Just Finn' is calling you, Clarke” they both look in his direction, there was no denying it.  
“I guess he is.”  
“You better tend to your over-dressed casual date. I’m going to mingle.”  
“It was a work dinner” she defends as she reluctantly starts towards her friends.  
“To be continued then, I want to hear about this ‘work’ you’re doing” Lexa watches her saunter off in her heels without falling this time.  
“Go expand your social circle” she says with one last gaze and wink. 

 

Lexa joins Echo, Octavia and her friends she’s never met at the kitchen island where there was plenty of drinking and chatting. Lexa was enjoying herself and was on her second whiskey and was loosening up socially after her warm up with the familiar crowd. 

“Oh God, they might as well be married” Octavia says looking in disgust towards them. Lexa’s ears perk up to hear her comment.  
“You know Clarke doesn’t like him like that, O.”  
“Why does she put up with his neediness?”  
“Because that’s what she does, she bares it so that we don’t have to” Echo exaggerates “Same as your brother.” Echo noticed how both always made an effort to keep Finn in their lives even though he broke ties with the others years ago. They were tight that way and the others never understood it since Finn was kind of a smug asshole always feeling like he was better than the others who stayed in Polis.  
“Whatever, I don’t get those two.” Lexa looks towards Clarke and her casual date with a curiosity.

“Speaking of neediness, where’s your wife?” Echo asks the younger girl.  
“She’s on her way with our friend” she says winking at Lexa who was completely oblivious to what she was suggesting. “Right Lex?”  
“Sorry, um, did I miss something?”  
“Our friend that wants to meet you tonight.” _Shit. _The brunette forgot that she had accepted Octavia’s invitation under the premise of meeting her friend. She just realizes now that this friend may be interested in more than just friendship.__


End file.
